One Shot chats
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: cute random one-shots with chats with the Wasabi Warriors and other people Mostly Kick and slight Jace
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys these are random one-shots, maybe two-shots idk? They are all chats! Some with all of the warriors, with extra people.**

_Sexyblond as joined the chat_

_Cheergirl has joined the chat_

**Sexyblond:** Hey Grace!

**Cheergirl:** Hey girl guess what!? :?

**Sexyblond:** WHAT!?

**Cheergirl:** Some1 asked me out! ;) but you have to come on the double date with me :/

**Sexyblond:** OMG! And HELL NO

**Cheergirl:** PLEASE u owe me!

**Sexyblond:** UGH FINE… just cuz I owe u

_Swagmaster has joined the chat_

**Swagmaster:** Yo babe what it do? ;)

**Cheergirl:** Hey Jerry ;) 3

**Sexyblond:** HIM! he asked you out well okay.. i kinda guessed it. Geez wait WAIT nononononononononononono the person im going with on the double date is…..

_Sexykaratedude has joined the group_

**Sexykaratedude:**_ ME ;)_

**Sexyblond:** Nevermind Grace I don't owe you anymore, this is just one of those things were you try to get me and jack together -_-

**Cheergirl:** COME ON!

**Swagmaster:** Come on Kim Jack already agreed because he LOVES YOU 3

**Sexykaratedude:** SHUT UP JERRY

**Sexyblond:**… Okay… o.O

**Cheergirl:** Its true once we metion Kim and date he sprung up and said yes ;)))))) hehe

**Sexyblond:** he did! So we has the crush now? :p

**Sexykaratedude:** heh ur still going though right?

**Cheergirl:** Course she is she loves you god she goes Jack this jack that I cant believe jack likes her its annoying! -_-

**Sexyblond:** GRACE! :-(

**Swagmaster:** HA im confused… :/

**Sexykaratedude:** Who has the crush now? J u soo like me :D

Sexyblond: maybe I do… maybe I don't who knows maybe we'll find out tonight ;) bye me and grace are going shopping

**Cheergirl:** we are?

**Sexykaratedude:** you know you don't have to look nice for me ur already beautiful ;) 3

**Sexyblond:** Really? And yes grace

**Sexykaratedude:** heh yes? :|

**Cheergirl:** Kay c ya in a few bye Jerry 3 xoxo

_Cheergirl has left_

_Swagmaster has left_

**Sexyblond**: thx 3 bye xxx

_Sexyblond has left_

**Sexykaratedude**: 3 kisses heh she so likes me J ah crap I have to get dressed gotta look good for my lady :)

_Sexkaratedude has left_

_**No one's POV**_

For the date Jack and Jerry took the girls out to a fancy movie. The girls dressed super sexy and hot, is how the guys describe them. Espeacially jack, he was speechless when he saw Kim. After dinner they went to the movies. During the movies Grace and Jerry were making out, whike jack did the yawn and put arm around shoulder move. Kim blushed but didnt mind and snuggled closer to jack! In the end both couples ended up making out

**_ HEY yeah i know its short and rushed but i had to make it short cuz i have school tomorrow :( and i couldnt i was bored plus im doing summer homework haha yea im doing it last minute :/ Anyways bye :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_…_

_SexyKarateDude has joined the private chat named J&K Chats_

_Sexyblond has joined the private chat named J&K Chats_

**SexyKarateDude: **Hi Kimmy ;)

**Sexyblond: **What do you want Anderson! N don't hi Kimmy me! What do u want? Y did u text me to come on?

**SexyKarateDude: **Some1 is being cranking today PMS?!

**Sexyblond: **OMG Jack never and I mean NEVER ask a girl that OK ur just lucky im too lazy to run to your house and kick ur ass! And NO im not PMSing! Now WHAT DO U WANT FROM ME

**SexyKarateDude:** just wanted to say hi god -_- im so lonely no ones home… :'(

**Sexyblond: **:( parents r on a business trip aren't they? How long? jack im sorry :'( HI 3 u want me to come over and keep you company? I can sleepover at ur house until they come back my mom doesn't mind she likes u + trusts u

**SexyKarateDude: **YES! KIMMYS COMING OVER! ~ Katie :P **(A/N Katie is Jack's younger sister they are like 16 and shes like 9) **

**Sexyblond: **hey Katie :D wheres jack?

**SexyKarateDude: **bathroom shh…

**Sexyblond: **hahaha

**SexyKarateDude: **UGH KATIE!? Srry bout that and also YAY KIMMYS COMING OVER!

**Sexyblond: ***roll eyes* ur just like ur sister and SHES 7! Hehe anyways how long r they gone 4

**SexyKarateDude: **2 or more months L

**Sexyblond: **Awww Jackie /3… u guys r rich yet u hav no family time L ill b right over 3 xxx

**SexyKarateDude: **woah I knew u had a crush on me u gave me 3 kisses ;D im one lucky GUY! 3333

**Sexybond:** SHUT UP HATE U! u no what ill just stay home..

**SexyKarateDude: **WHATTT NONONONO plz im swrry :( Jackie srry I love you 333333333 xxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxo

**Sexyblond: **Fine! Ill cme over let me pack 4 2 months or so and if I need more clothes ill just come back to my house and u love me?

**SexyKarateDude: **uhhhh…..

**Sexyblond: **well…

**SexyKarateDude: **I LOVE U ;) 4 realz! honest

**Sexyblond: **Awwwww knew u had a crush on me ;)

**SexyKarateDude: **yea I do but if the feelings not mutual I get it L

**Sexyblond: **nononono I love you 2 3333 xxxxxoxxx

**SexyKarateDude:** :D Kimmy will u b my girlfriend?

**Sexyblond: **NO

**SexyKarateDude**: WHATTTTT!?

**Sexyblond: **HAHAHA JK YES million times yes J 3

**SexyKarateDude: **Kim never do that to me again -_- I almost got a heart attack! /3

**Sexyblond: **hehe srry :o

**SexyKarateDude: **its k babe ;)

**Sexyblond: **Done packing b over in lik 5 mins k

**SexyKarateDude: **Hurry im waiting beautiful -

**Sexyblond: **wats that? o.O

**SexyKarateDude: **a rose -_-

**Sexyblond: **haha srry cutie gtg b soon

**SexyKarateDude: **kk if u come early ill give u a surprise :)))

**Sexyblond: **oooOOOooo cant wait xx

**SexyKarateDude: **haha bb c u

_Sexyblond has left_

_SexyKarateDude has left_

**Science4Life: **HA I KNEW IT

**Swagmaster: **Told you snooping round would work :D ppl owe me $$$$$$ MUH_NAY$$$$$$$$$WHOOOOOOO

**RappingPlaya: **Darn it I owe u 5 bucks L

**Science4Life: **Holy Christmas Nuts WE gotta post this to facebook!

**Swagmaster: **haha YES 5 bucks J wait… wait DONE!

**RappingPlaya: **good idea milton and DONE

**Science4Life:** Done! Okay guys lets leave bb

**RappingPlaya: **Bye

**Swagmaster: **peace out WHOO XD

_Science4Life has left_

_RappingPlaya has left_

_Swagmaster has left_

**HEY GUYS Wat up :) um yea its the weekend i got time! Also if YOU need any ideas to write a Kickin it fanfic PLEASE PM me! i got great ideas :) until next time which is wen i hav free time bye!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow.. haven't updated this in a long time... but this is going to be the last chapter :( sorry for all those who were looking forward to these stories but I gotta cut this short! Sorry again. Hope you like it ^.^ its short but sweet! Review please Xoxo**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It**

**(A/N Oh yeah warning.. there are a lot of swearing and cussing be warned also Cheergirl is Grace)**

_Sexyblond has entered the chat_  
_Cheergirl has entered the chat _  
_Sexykaratedude has entered the chat_

**Sexyblond- **YOU BITCH!

**Cheergirl-**YOU WHORE YOU FUCKING DESERVED THAT

**Sexyblond- **Really now? You didn't have to tell the whore #1 and whore #2

**Cheergirl- **But i fucking didnt and to make things worse you told him so it was a mistake to not tell them Whore

**Sexyblond-**Oh shut the fuck up where did you hear that shit? I never told him.

**Cheergirl- **ugh this is so fucking confusing its all your fault anyways smh

**Sexyblond-**How the fuck is it my fault? You were the one that had to tell the whores who do anything just to get laid

**Cheergirl- **Yeah like you dont BITCH

**Sexyblond-**Shut up Whore I bet you dont have your V-card at least I do

**Cheergirl- **Fuck off BITCH I still have mine

**Sexyblond-**SLUT

**Cheergirl- **WHORE

**Sexyblond-**UGLY PROSTITUDE

**Cheergirl- **DESPERATE SLUT

**Sexyblond-**YOU MOTHER FUCKER

**Sexykaratedude- ** Woah woah calm down girls no need to yell at each other just calm down and tell Jackie here what happened

**Cheergirl- **SHUT UP YOU DICK

**Sexyblond- **SHUT UP BASTARD

**Sexykaratedude- **Hurtful! ALRIGHT BITCHES CALM THE FUCK DOWN! And calm your tits jesus

**Cheergirl- **hahaha he thought we were arguing lolz Kim we got himm

**Sexyblond- **Ikr he even went as far as calling us bitches XD he never calls me a bitch...

**Sexykaratedude- **Yeah... not to your face...

**Cheergirl- **oohh BURN need ice to apply to that burn Kimmy?!

**Sexyblond-**You are now officially on my silent treatment list Jackass! Grace come over... and bring ice cream... and Pretty Little Liars...

**Sexykaratedude- **whhhaaattttttttttttttt?! Wait wait! grace you gotta help me

**Cheergirl-**sigh, i'll be right over, also sorry jack can't help help you with this one. Also the large tub or small one Kim

**Sexyblond- **Big one make sure one is coffee and one is cookie and cream oeros. Bye cya in a bit gurl :'(

**Cheergirl- **Alright cya in a few gurl :(

**Sexykaratedude- **WaIT KIM IM SORRY :(

_Sexyblond has left the chat_

**Sexykaratedude-**and i love you...

**Cheergirl- ***sigh* Jack you could have said that BEFORE she left *faceplam* im calling Jerry and telling him to get the ice cream and Dvds you can carpool with him and make yourselves over to Kim's house I'll be meeting you guys there...

**Sexykaratedude- **I thought you werent helping me?

**Cheergirl- **I'm only helping you because i dont want my best friend/ sister to get hurt by the only guy she loves yes not like but love

**Sexykaratedude- **What do you mean the only guys she loves

**Cheergirl- **Idiot, YOU YOU are the guy she loves Jack you fucking bastard

**Sexykaratedude- **Geez no need to be mean but really? SHe loves me?

**Cheergirl- **yes and Jerry's at your door so you better get going see you in 5 minutes and make sure to get volume 5 of pretty little liars and the right ice creams Kim wants and make sure its the big tubs... ehh you'll be fine jerry been on these trips many times

**Sexykaratedude- **Jerry's been on these trips before?

**Cheergirl- **look Jack Kim's been hurt many times before by you and others. When to Florida over the summer and someone broke her down and she didnt want to go to you, she called me saying she needed someone. She was crying for 3 hours straight. I felt bad so i called up the next best person, Jerry. He's always been a brother to her and I sent him to go check on her and now he's her second to go person for a good cry, except her doesn't cry and actually enjoys Pretty Little Liars... and that's why I love him... Shit wasn't suppose to say that but I have to go now cya

**Sexykaratedude- **Oh okay... But thanks Grace really and I can hook you up with Jerry ;D he already talks about you non stopped he likes you! and Jerry here bye!

**Cheergirl-**heh really? and yeah cya

_Cheergirl left the chat_  
_Sexykaratedude left the chat_

After a long trip ride to the store and a long story about how swag Pretty Little Liars are, they arrived at the store. While Jack went to get the ice creams and Jerry the movies they had arrived at the checkout and well.. checked out. They went to Kim's read which was again long because now it was really off the chiz swag that Grace liked Jerry. After a few moments they arrived at Kim's house to find Grace already there waiting in her car. They made their way over to Kim's house. Grace knocked on Kim's door and it opened to a puffy-red eyed Kim. Kim peeked through only to see 3 people. She was okay with 2 of them but not the other one. Kim quickly grabbed Grace and the ice creams from Jack's hands and slammed the door on the 2 boys.

"GRACE! why did you bring them HIM here!"

"Calm down Kim he loves you, he told me"

"He's just trying to win me back so we can be 'friends' its stupid Grace" _Kim took her spoon and took a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth_

"Kim look at this" _Grace showed Kim the chat_

"whatever that doesnt mean anything"

"Kimberly"

"I have to let them in dont I?"

"Yupp"

Kim sighed and opened the door before making a beeline to the living. She jumped onto the couch and snuggled into her fuzzy blankets with an ice cream bucket in her arms. She got comfy and waited for Jerry to put the DVD on. But it never did come on. Kim looked up from her spot to only see Jack and no one else

"What do you want _Jackass_"

"Kim don't be like that"

"..."

"Kim I love you please"

".."

"KIM JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!... Ugh this is useless only one thing to do"

Jack threw the cover off Kim and took the ice cream out of her arms and put it on the coffee table. Jack roughly pushed Kim on her back and climbed on top of her. Kim look up into Jack's eyes with curiosity.

"Jack..."

Jack roughly and when i say roughly i mean roughly, crashed his lips onto hers. He fiercely kissed her causing her to gasp. Smirking Jack shoved his tongue into her mouth and explored it. KIm moaned and couldn't help but kiss back and enjoy this kiss. She melted into the kiss. She forgot about everything that has happened and why she was mad at him. He made her blank out. Only he could do this to her. When they pulled away of air he trailed kisses down Kim's neck and bit her sensitive spot. Kim moaned in pleasure. THen she realized what was happening. Kim quickly pushed Jack off of her and run upstairs to her room but couldn't help but smile as she ran upstairs. Once she opened the door to her room she screamed and covered her eyes. In her room were Jerry and Grace making out. Ew. She ran downstairs again only to bump into Jack's rock solid chest.

"Woah slow down cow girl"

Kim looked up at him with a blush and looked down and shook her head. Her house was full of things she didn't want to see.

"Kim look, that kiss, I'm not gunna lie. It was amazing and I really love and I'm sorry for what I did" Jack said sincerely. Kim looked down and blushed

"I f-forgive you Jack and..." Kim started "I l-love you too"

Jack grinned and captured their lips again.

**The End! Cute right?**

**Review please! xoxoxoxo **


End file.
